The present invention relates generally to security transmitters, and more specifically to portable wireless transmitters for accessing spaces (e.g., homes and garages and secure spaces within those spaces) and accessing/operating equipment (e.g., automobiles).
It is known to use portable wireless transmitters (e.g., remotes) to control security of portals and equipment. These devices may take the form of garage door openers, front door/alarm security on home security systems, and vehicle door/alarm controls.
These existing systems have at least two drawbacks, including that each system typically is provided with a separate controller and each controller is typically unable to determine whether any given operator is authorized. Thus any person operating any of these systems is permitted to enter/disarm the secured premises/equipment. This second drawback inhibits design and development of a “universal” controller because loss/pilferage of the universal controller would be a significant security concern as all protected/secured premises/equipment would be vulnerable to unauthorized access/use.
What is needed is a universal wireless security device that provides multiple access control functions in one device without subjecting an owner to increased risk arising from unauthorized use.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a solution that permits biometric solutions to be used in to qualify operation of a wireless portable security device, such as a universal remote control for multiple different security systems.
The novel features which are characteristic of the invention, as to organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, will be better understood from the following description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which one or more preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention. These drawings include the following figures, with like numerals indicating like parts.